


I Have Seen Her Soul

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Happy Ending, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: Wanda had no soulmate.There was no one out there meant for her.Everyone knew you were supposed meet your soulmate in your dreams, get to know them before actually seeing them in person, but Wanda had long ago made peace with the notion that she would be spending her life surrounded by nothing but grey, black and white.Little did she know that her soulmate simply hadn't been created yet.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880671
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79
Collections: AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust





	I Have Seen Her Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU-gust day 3: Soulmates AU

Wanda had no soulmate.

That much was clear to her.

Everyone knew you were supposed meet your soulmate in your dreams, get to know them before actually seeing them in person, but Wanda had long ago made peace with the notion that she would be spending her life surrounded by nothing but grey, black and white.

Their parents had realized that Pietro was dreaming of his soulmate at the age of three, playing with Wanda while he was awake, and with them in his dreams.

Wanda hadn’t been worried. Her mother had assured her she might be a bit older than her soulmate.

At the age of eight, Wanda had learned about different time-zones. The information had brought new hope and excitement. Maybe they needed to be asleep at the same time and her soulmate lived far away!

She had spent the next four weekends sleeping during the day.

Her soulmate never appeared.

After their parents died, Pietro was comforted in his dreams every night.

Wanda’s only company were her nightmares.

Her soulmate hadn’t been there when she protested the state of her country, hadn’t been there when she joined S.H.I.E.L.D.’s experiments, nor when she felt the power of the Scepter burning her body inside out.

Not when she found out that S.H.I.E.L.D. had in fact been HYDRA all along and not when she, Pietro and his soulmate finally managed to escape.

Wanda had no soulmate.

There was no one out there meant for her.

That was why the moment when Pietro finally met his soulmate was a bittersweet one for Wanda. HYDRA soldiers had been in the middle of running tests on them and their powers when the third survivor of the experiments was brought in and Pietro stopped in his tracks. The joy and wonder on his face at finally seeing Crystal and the burst of color that came with it was something that Wanda would never get to experience.

Wanda sighed and lowered the newspaper in her hand.

The three of them were far away from Sokovia, but the past still haunted her.

Novi Grad was destroyed.

The Avengers had managed to fight off some kind of an army of robots, but the city was lost in the process.

Her home was gone.

Even though she had no intentions of ever returning, the notion still hurt.

That night, Wanda fell asleep with tears in her eyes.

* * *

_Colors_!

If Wanda were awake, she would have gasped.

Despite never having _seen_ colors, her brain was wired to recognize them once the time came. It now informed her that what she was seeing were muted colors, and that she was, therefore, sharing a dream with her soulmate.

The colors were beautiful and it was hard to imagine how they could possibly become even more special, but everyone had always assured her that they would once she saw her soulmate in person.

Her _soulmate_!

Wanda started frantically looking around in her dream state, searching for the person whose existence she had stopped believing in years ago.

She was expecting to find a baby, her platonic soulmate, because she simply couldn’t imagine developing romantic feelings for someone that much younger than her. What she found instead was a man.

Her first thought was that this was all some sort of an elaborate hallucination. His skin was red, with silver lines running across it, and even though the only person you could see in color was your soulmate, enough research had been made between soulmates that Wanda knew with a 99% certainly that it was impossible for someone to have _that_ skin color.

The second thing that Wanda noticed was how painful his appearance was for her. She couldn’t see his face, of course she couldn’t, but his body was that of an adult. And yet, she had lived her whole life without seeing him, without having the comfort of his presence.

 _Why didn’t you come to me sooner_ , she asked, voice sounding pained even to her own ears. She wondered if he could hear the sound in his dream state or if he would simply become aware of her words.

 _I apologize. I assure you that it was not by choice. My situation is… complicated_ , he replied, voice sending shivers down her arms. She could hear him alright.

 _Well, at least you’re here now_ , she smiled, heading towards him.

At first, she was uncertain as to what to do now that he was finally with her, but then she decided to relax. This man was made for her, they would figure it out.

She sat down and motioned for him to follow, which he did, and Wanda wished he could actually be next to her.

Still, now she at least knew he existed. She wasn’t alone anymore.

Wanda smiled as her head rested against his shoulder.

The dreams would have to do for now.

* * *

Wanda opened her eyes and the world was grey again.

However, not even the lack of color could dampen her excitement.

“I saw him, Pietro!” she exclaimed the moment her twin left the small motel room he shared with Crystal. She would have entered without a second thought before those two had met, but she certainly didn’t want to risk walking in on them now.

Her brother's eyes brightened at her words.

“I told you there was someone out there, I told you!” he laughed, pulling her towards him and ruffling her hair.

He couldn’t stop at that though, so he picked her up and ran a few circles, bringing tears of laughter to her eyes.

“Now, you know the rules. No names and no places, otherwise you will both wake up before the other hears it. It will happen when it’s supposed to happen,” he said, turning serious.

Wanda nodded, wishing things were different, but she knew she could only hope that they would be brought together soon.

“What’s he like?” Pietro asked, quirking his lip up.

“He’s… perfect,” she replied with a small frown. He seemed intelligent, kind, caring, and, even without being able to see his face, very handsome. Wanda couldn’t quite believe her luck.

How could someone as perfect as him be matched to someone as damaged as her?

A part of her still thought that this was all a deception, that she would wake up one day to realize that he wasn’t real, that she had lost him in the same way that she had lost her parents and her home.

And yet, each night he was there. And each night she grew closer to him.

There were days when she wished she could stay in her dreams forever. They were an escape from the harsh reality of staying on the run. From HYDRA. From the Avengers. From anyone and everyone who wanted to imprison them or make use of their powers.

Still, deep inside her she knew they couldn’t hide forever.

Her fears were confirmed on a cold spring morning, when she heard Tony Stark's magnified voice telling the three of them to come out from the old warehouse they had been hiding in.

Wanda looked at her brother and Crystal. They both nodded. They could beat him, no matter who he had brought.

Wanda let her powers flow to her hands and the three of them stepped outside. She smirked, looking over the team Stark had with him, when, suddenly, her world started bursting with color.

The shock and intensity of it forced her to her knees, her eyes stuck on the man who had brought color to them. He was flying in the sky, slowly descending, and he was the most beautiful sight Wanda had ever seen.

“Wanda,” Pietro shouted, speeding up to her and helping her stand. It took all the willpower she had to tear her eyes away from the wonderful contrast of her soulmate's crimson skin and his golden cape.

Wanda forced herself to look at her twin. The grey lines of his shape that she had been used to since birth were now sticking out in the sea of color, as were the greys, blacks and whites of all the other people around her.

“He’s here,” she managed to whisper, desperation clear in both her voice and her eyes.

With the help from Crystal and Pietro, she could probably beat them all, Avengers or not, but how could she fight the man she had fallen in love with?

“Stop,” she heard her soulmate demand as he flew in front of the rest of his teammates, turning his back to her. He raised his palm to further stress his point before continuing. “Don’t hurt them.”

“What has gotten into you, Vision? Come back here,” Stark hissed.

Vision?

How poetic.

In different circumstances Wanda would have smiled. He did bring her her true vision.

“She is not a criminal,” Vision claimed, shaking his head.

“She is a HYDRA experiment, a ticking bomb, how can you possibly know what she is,” Stark continued, raising his voice.

Wanda felt her heart break. Was that what her soulmate thought of her as well, now that he knew who she was?

Vision turned towards her and landed inches away, the look in his unusual eyes making her feel completely exposed.

“I know exactly what she is,” he replied, taking her hands in his, “because I have seen her soul.”


End file.
